


Joy to the World (Part 2)

by Fr0st6yte



Series: 25 (Really, 22) Days of Christmas [7]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 25 Days of Christmas, BAMF Rhodey, Fluff, Gen, Tony Needs a Hug, Tony needs to just understand things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 03:04:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8873212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fr0st6yte/pseuds/Fr0st6yte
Summary: Rhodey was on a mission, one he had to complete on the pain of death. And that was to take Tony home for Christmas.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another story today. Here's the part two that everyone wanted!  
> Title: Joy to the World (Part 2)  
> Author: Fr0st6yte (RoboTitaness)  
> Fandom: Avengers  
> Characters: Tony Stark, James "Rhodey" Rhodes  
> Genre: Family, Friendship  
> Summary: Rhodey was on a mission, one he had to complete on the pain of death. And that was to take Tony home for Christmas.

“And who, exactly, gave you permission to spend Christmas all by yourself?”

“Didn’t know I needed permission for that,” Tony twirled his chair around. “Honeybee!”

“Tones,” Rhodey greeted, eyeing the workshop warily. He walked forward, yet again reveling in Tony’s genius prosthetics. “No Hope or Peter?”

“Hope went to go see Hank,” Tony waved the question away. “And Peter’s with May. More importantly, however, where is the beautiful Ms. Danvers? Or is it soon-to-be Mrs. Rhodes?” He wagged his eyebrows. Rhodey just stopped himself from reaching into his pocket to finger his ring and settled for glaring at his friend. “Come on Platypus! I helped buy the ring; put it to good use!”

“I came on an important mission,” Rhodey said, ignoring the engineer’s dramatic sigh. “Ma wants you over.” Instantly, Tony straightened, yet Rhodey noticed an odd look pass through his face. Inwardly, he sighed, gearing up for Tony’s arguments. 

“Can’t, sourpuss. Got to get these upgrades to Coulson and -” 

“She told me under no uncertain terms that I am to tie you up, put you in a sack, and use War Machine to fly you over to her house, if you were to disagree.”

“What Mama Rhodes wants, Mama Rhodes gets?” 

“Always,” Rhodey agreed. Tony sent him a shaky smile, and he sighed. “Tony, she’s not going to care about the whole Accords thing.” 

“I know that.” 

“And she won’t ask about Rogers -” 

“It’s not -”

“Or Ross -”

“Again, you -”  

“Or Pepper.” This time Tony scowled back, but Rhodey continued, undeterred. “Come on, Tony. Out with it.” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Tony replied stiffly. He turned back to his screens and Rhodey rolled his eyes, before making a motion with his hands. Instantly, the screens went blank and Tony tilted his head up. “Et tu Friday?” 

“Tony,” Rhodey said firmly. Tony didn’t turn around. “I am not telling Ma that you missed her Christmas dinner because you’re sulking.” 

“I’m not sulking,” Tony sulked. 

“Uh huh,” Rhodey muttered, throwing a pair of wire strippers at him while he sat down. “She’s making seven-cheese lasagna,” he cajoled. Tony still didn’t turn around. “Stark, you have better got a good reason as to why I’m going to have to carry you there.” 

“She’s not going to want me there,” Tony muttered. 

“That excuse went old during college.” 

“It’s the truth,” Tony insisted. 

“Gotta think of something new, man.” 

“Just go, James.” Rhodey instantly stiffened, eyes set on his friend’s hunched figure. His tired voice continued, “You’re going to be late otherwise.” 

“Tony, what the hell is the matter with you?” 

“Nothing.” 

“Screw that. What on Earth has got you convinced Ma doesn’t want you home for Christmas?” Tony didn’t answer. Rhodey sighed angrily and got up, marching over and spinning his friend’s chair back around. “Tony.” 

Tony was playing with the wire strippers, not meeting his eyes. Rhodey frowned, trying to think of what was upsetting his friend. He started listing everything that had happened during the last year. 

“Not Rogers, Pepper, or Ross.” 

“Rhodey,” Tony protested. 

“Not the Accords.” 

“Rhodey.” 

“She never liked most of the other Avengers, so nothing there.” 

“Rhodes.” 

“Haven’t been drinking much since the palladium incident.” 

“James.” 

“You didn’t even forget her birthday last year!” Rhodey rubbed his head. “What on Earth are you worried about?”

“I’m not worried.” 

“You think she won’t want you over? Why would you ever think that?”

It was only watching his friend carefully that Rhodey finally realized the issue. A split second after he finished the statement, Tony’s eyes flickered over and down, and with a sinking feeling, Rhodey realized the issue. 

“You aren’t - you can’t be - Tony, come on man.” Tony turned away again, and Rhodey closed his eyes. The injury.  _Of course,_ it was that. It always came back to that now a days didn’t it? Everything else was solved. Except this. “No one blames you for this. At least, no one but yourself.” 

“They should.” 

“No, they shouldn’t. No more than they can blame Rogers for it. No more than Bruce is to blame for Johannesburg or you are for Ultron.” At that Tony looked up and opened his mouth to protest, but Rhodey shook his head. “We already went through this - that Witch put images in your head. Neither I nor Ma blame you for that either - I’m pretty sure we solved that during Christmas four years ago.

“As for my legs… I told you that any mission could be my last. I won’t deny that it hurts - whenever I remember that I can never walk without prosthetics, I want to punch something. But. It. Isn’t. On. You. If anything, it’s my fault for not watching out.” 

“No it’s not -” 

“And,” Rhodey continued over Tony’s voice. “Ma knows this. Ma knows exactly what happened and places not a single ounce of blame on you.” 

“Again, she should!” 

“Tony!” Rhodey said, exasperated. “Yes, we all could have dealt with the Accords better, but the fight and my injury aren’t your fault. Never have been, and never will be. When you came back from Siberia, guess who was calling Pepper nonstop? She knew about the injury then too, but that didn’t stop her from calling the hospital and demanding your recovery.” 

At this point, Tony had a small smile on his face and Rhodey felt relieved, knowing he was getting across to his friend. 

“Ever since our first Christmas at MIT, you’re her second son and my sister still adores you more than she does me. Did I mention Tamisha has been hounding me? She’ll be at the dinner too. You’re part of the family, Tony. Now, come on, man. We need to go to get there in time. She’ll murder the both of us if we’re late.” Rhodey grabbed Tony’s arm and pulled him up, happy this he didn’t resist. 

“Let’s go home.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted on fanfiction.net (RoboTitaness)  
> Find me on Tumblr: Fr0st6yte.tumblr.com


End file.
